


mans gotta eat

by cant



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Vampires, look at these idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant/pseuds/cant





	mans gotta eat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GardenBodied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenBodied/gifts).



“I- I don’t know,” Ophelia breathed, gasps and the rustling of clothes the only sound in the little en-suite besides her voice and the padding of socks on linoleum. Her body was so confused; hot, then cold, wanting to arch into him and then falling back because it knew he was out to hurt her. 

He never gave her any indication that he wouldn’t. He kept looking down at her with those hungry eyes, a look she recognised but didn’t like to think about. She could barely think as he caught her lips in a kiss, heated and aggressive. 

She’d be lying if she pretended it didn’t excite her. 

Lips, deceptively gentle, travelled down to her neck, heated, heavy breathing following as whatever he could smell seemed to make his head spin. His eyes glazed over as she watched, a soft, low rumble of a groan leaving his lips, making her heart race and her fingers tighten in his hair. They sunk to the floor slowly as he spent time undoing the buttons of her shirt - she’d never seen a boy so out of his mind on blood lust, or quite so _turned on_ , with dilated pupils and a light pink blush, his hands uncovering just the top of her shoulders. 

The bite came like a flash. Pain burst over her whole chest and shoulder, like being stabbed with little knives. He’d found a vein, she could tell, because the pain left her body in a loud cry and a violent shudder along with so much blood. It didn’t stop. He was holding her close to his body, hard and tight with aggression and need, though as she sunk to the floor her head hit his leather jacket. Maybe he did care. 

More than anything else that stopped her crying, it was the _noises_ he was making. Desperate, needy moans and harsh, gulping gasps filled the air as he let go of her for a moment, coming back to look at her with bright red lips and a dripping chin. It didn’t feel good, not to her, but it was driving him wild. 

Curious, she listened intently as he went back rupturing skin once more - it didn’t hurt so much this time. He hadn’t gone for a vein. He’d gone for pure skin, ripping in with those unnaturally sharp teeth and drinking as much as he could take. 

She wondered if he realised that one hand was travelling down her chest, finding her breast and squeezing enough to distract her from the odd feeling of having someone drink her blood. It was hard to decide whether or not she wanted him to take his hand off - on one hand, or in one hand, he was turning her on successfully with his deep, guttural moans and those slow, desperate grinding movements of his hips- 

Oh, no. 

“Um, Felix?” 

He grunted a reply, though he didn’t react beyond that, and his fingers roamed further, dipping between her thighs and just feeling over the seam of her jeans, enjoying heat and the way her thighs twitched, and the way her heart pumped faster, forcing more blood from her torn skin into his greedy mouth, making her whole body throb. 

“Felix, wait- I don’t really- oh...” 

Damn it, it was so hard to get angry at him, especially when he was taking his leech grip off her neck and kissing her collar, blood smearing all over her skin and, when his teeth just gently scraped her skin, making her shudder all the way through. Her fingers were useless to stop him, only tensing a little in his hair and holding him closer to her body as he kissed and nipped his way to the fastening of her jeans. 

It was when she woke up and his hands were tugging them down that she realised they had to _stop._

“Felix,” she gasped, “I- I’m losing too- too much blood. Stop, stop.”

“Isn’t that- what blood witches are... For?” he breathed, coming right back up and kissing her neck, lapping up the rest of the blood, hitching her thigh around his waist and pressing his hips to hers once again. She was seeing stars, but she wasn’t sure that was because of him. 

“I’m being serious,” she panted, gently tugging his hair in an attempt to get him to stop. “I’m gonna- gonna puke.” 

“Shit, fine,” he breathed, though he seemed to be unable to stop himself from sucking. 

“Stop it, get off- Felix, come on. Not funny.” 

Eventually, though the room was spinning and she felt like she was going to throw up any second, Felix stopped (it was only afterwards, at study the next day, that she’d realise he’d given her a hickey to go right along with the bite marks). 

He held her hair back while she bent over the toilet, like a good friend, she supposed, though he kept making dumb comments about how much of a turn off it was. 

“Yeah? Wait, so you seriously got a boner?”

“Yeah. What did you think that was? It was an accident, babe.”

“Thought it was a pencil in your pocket. Also, grabbing my boob is not an accident,” she snapped back, once she felt like the room had stopped spinning. She was exhausted. 

“Just kind of happened,” he shrugged, and she could have sworn he rubbed the back of her neck. It felt nice. She let him continue.

“Also, I think I heard more of your fucking noises than I did at Amy’s party.” 

_“That was one time.”_

“That poor girl looked like she’d been run over.” 

“Listen, okay, she had nice boobs.”

“Oh yeah?” Ophelia smirked, albeit weakly. “What d’you think of mine?” 

Felix looked down for a moment too long, and just shrugged. “Okay.” 

Even though she could barely see, drunk on blood loss and exhaustion, she managed to get the strength to hit him in the arm and giggle. “Bastard.”

“Whatever.”

“You’re still looking- _stop looking._ ”


End file.
